


Nursemaid

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Flash Fic, Injury, M/M, Sports Injury, The Kurtofsky FF Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Dave injures himself and Kurt is an overbearing nursemaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursemaid

It was just a sprained ankle.

Dave tried to tell this to Kurt several times but his boyfriend was not having it. After a few attempts at protest, Dave just gave up, because it felt nice to be babied. His parents were not the overbearing or nurturing kind and his father firmly believed that any injury or illness could be treated by being a man and not complaining. Dave had no experience with a nursing personality like Kurt Hummel’s before and well, now that he had it in his life, he was going to embrace it.

“Kurt,” he whined, watching his boyfriend fuss around the bedroom. “Stop freaking out and come over here and lay with me.” It had taken him a really long time to assure Kurt that yes, he was elevating the ankle, yes, he was fine and no, he was not going to die from a sprained ankle. Now, Kurt was bustling around the room hysterically like he was going to die or something anyway.

Kurt stopped and looked at him. “Okay,” he mumbled sheepishly, before sitting down on Dave’s bed next to him. Dave reached over and pulled Kurt into his arms, holding him tightly. “I’ll relax. I just never really thought about how easy you could get hurt with all of those sports and stuff. I’m used to taking care of Finn after he does stupid things and gets hurt but this is you, you’re my boyfriend and I…”

Dave leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Relax, Kurt,” he mumbled. “Please. You’re the best nursemaid that anyone could ever ask for and an even better boyfriend. It’s just a sprained ankle though, babe. I have ice on it and I’m keeping off of it this week. That’s all you gotta do. You act like you’ve never been injured before.”

“But I love you!”

Dave smirked, shaking his head. He sat up carefully and pressed his lips to Kurt’s. “I love you too babe, always.”


End file.
